


No More Secrets

by csichick_2



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jo shows Henry the picture from his past, he tells her the truth about his immortality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/gifts).



When Jo shows him the picture, Henry knows that he has no choice but to tell her the truth, even though he is loath to do so. Especially as he’s fairly certain that if he doesn’t tell her, Abraham will. He just has no idea how she will react to his immortality, especially given that she lost her husband so young.

“What I’m going to tell you sounds pretty unbelievable,” he begins. “But I promise you that every word is the truth.”

“After working with you, there’s not much I won’t believe,” Jo replies.

“I’m not sure whether to be flattered or offended,” Henry says, trying to stall.

“The picture,” Jo says gently.

Henry takes a deep breath. “When I was thirty-five, I was shot and killed. And then I woke up.”

Jo frowns. “How?”

“That’s what I’ve spent the past two hundred years trying to figure out,” he replies.

“Wait, so you’re….” Jo says, trailing off.

“Two hundred and thirty-five years old,” he says.

“Well that explains a lot,” she replies.

“Excuse me?” Henry says.

“All the random things you know that you can’t really explain,” she elaborates. “It’s because you lived them, isn’t it?”

Henry nods. “You’re taking this surprisingly well.”

“Well my best theory was time travel,” Jo says with a shrug. “This makes more sense.”

Henry can’t help but laugh. “Probably the only time that immortality makes more sense than anything else.”

“That first case when we worked together. The subway crash. You died, didn’t you?” Jo asks.

Henry nods. “When I die, my body disappears and then I come back in the nearest body of water. Which lately has been the East River.”

Jo bursts out laughing. “Well that explains the public nudity arrests.”

“Those were incredibly humiliating,” Henry mutters.

“Couldn’t you call Abe or something,” Jo asks. “I got the impression he knows.”

“I do call him. I just have to find a pay phone first and those are rapidly disappearing,” Henry explains. “And Abigail and I raised him, so yes he knows.”

“So the picture is you, Abigail, and Abe?” Jo asks.

“It is,” Henry confirms. “The person that had it – he called himself Adam. He was like me, but two thousand years old. Abigail lost her life in an attempt to keep him from finding me. Abraham and I only just recently pieced everything together.”

“Henry, I’m so sorry.” Jo responds. “Wait, what do you mean, was?”

“Let’s just say that he won’t be bothering anyone anymore and you don’t want me to go into more detail,” Henry replies. “He was quite twisted. And dangerous. I suppose living that long does that to a person.”

“Or didn’t have anyone he could talk to,” Jo says. “And you have two people now.”

“You’re not resentful?” Henry asks. “Because of your husband?”

Jo shakes her head. “Yes, I miss Sean, but it’s not like you asked for this Henry. And it can’t be easy for you. You raised Abe and now he’s old enough to be your father. Or at least based on the age you look – how does that work?”

“I was thirty-five the first time I died. And I haven’t aged since,” Henry explained. “It means I can only stay in a given place so long. People get suspicious when you never look any older.”

“Well in this day and age, you can just tell people you have a very good plastic surgeon,” Jo says with a smirk.

Henry looks at her scandalized. “I think I’d rather spend the rest of my life alone than have people think I’m that vain.”

“Well If you up and disappear in the middle of the night, I will hunt you down and kick your ass,” Jo says seriously.

“I would be a bit subtler than that,” Henry replies. “But I promise that when I leave New York – if I leave New York – that you’ll be the second person I tell. Unless…” he trails off unable to finish the statement.

Jo reaches out and squeezes his hand. “It never gets any easier, does it?”

Henry shakes his head. “That’s part of why Abigail left. She was growing old, I wasn’t, and she thought it was better that way. She was having a change in heart when Adam was brought into the hospital she was working at. She was a nurse.”

“I’m guessing you’ve always been a doctor then?” Jo asks.

“Well there were a few other occupations in there, but for the most part yes,” Henry replied. “Though I originally did work with the living.”

“Well, I for one am glad you switched to working with the dead,” Jo responds. “Even if you do drive the entire precinct a little crazy sometimes.”

“Only sometimes?” Henry teases. “And here I thought I drove Detective Hanson crazy merely by being in the same room as him.”

Jo laughs. “Only when you make what would have been an easy case otherwise into something incredibly complicated. Though you’re right more often than not, so it’s worth the extra work.”

This time it’s Henry’s turn to smirk. “Well the right way and the easy way do so rarely overlap.”

“Life would be a lot less interesting if they did,” Jo says. “Does anyone else know bedsides Abe and me? And this Adam who I’m not supposed to be asking questions about.”

“No, though Lucas may suspect that something isn’t quite as it seems,” Henry responds. “He has good instincts.”

“For what it’s worth, I think he’ll believe you,” Jo says. “And then geek out about it and ask you fifty million questions.

Henry can’t help but cringe. “And that is precisely why I have no plans to tell him anytime soon. Unless I die in front of him and have no choice.”

“Even though I know you’ll be fine, try to avoid dying in front of me, okay,” she says softly. “It will still be pretty traumatic.”

“Technically it’s too late for that,” he says, trying to lighten the mood as he suspects that she’s thinking about the loss of her husband again. “Our first case together.”

“I knew I saw you go off the roof,” Jo explains. “And then you made me think I was seeing things.”

“Well I don’t think you would be taking this as well if I’d told you then,” Henry replies.

“Probably not,” Jo concedes. “Thank you Henry. For trusting me now.”


End file.
